


Hugs & Kisses

by S_O_F_T



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_O_F_T/pseuds/S_O_F_T
Summary: Today was not a good day for Dan





	1. Chapter 1

Today was not a good day for Dan. 

First he woke up, when he got up he ended up hitting his dresser. Second he went to go to the bathroom and almost tripped over his own foot. Third he almost ran into a wall. He just wanted to cuddles from his boyfriend, Phil. 

Dan went into the lounge and looked to see if he was there. Nope. Kitchen? No. Bedroom? Nope. He gave up and went back into the lounge and flopped onto the couch. Five minutes later came Phil. He went over and moved Dans feet to sit down. "Dan?" there was a muffled hum coming from Dan. "Are you ok?" there was a muffled no. "Sit up, love" Phil said softly. Slowly Dan got up. He scooted closer to Phil and layed his head on his shoulder. 

Phil put his arm around Dan and whispered, like someone would hear them "Cuddling day?" "Yeah, cuddling day" Dan echoed. 

 

"Okay, love " Phil said, kissing Dans head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me?" 
> 
> "I just did a minute ago, but okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna leave it at one chapter but nah 
> 
> My wattpad is TrashcanTreasure if you wanna read there 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day\night <3

While Dan and Phil were cuddling, Phil noticed how Dan fell asleep. It was 20:30 (8:30 if your me and not from the UK) and he needed to cook dinner. He turned off the TV and slowly peeled himself away from his boyfriend. Phil layed Dan down on the couch softly, then made his way towards the kitchen. 

10 minutes into Phil cooking, Dan wobbled his tired body into the kitchen. Phil saw him in the corner of his eye and said "Good morni- uh.. how did you sleep?" Dan let out a tiried "Good." before wobbling over to Phil and laying his head on his shoulder. "Foods almost ready." Dan nodded slowly, then got off of him. Phil watched as his boyfriend went into the lounge and flop on the couch. Another 10 minutes went past and Phil put the food on two plates before walking into the lounge.

Phil set the plates on a nearby table and sofly started shaking Dan. "Dan, baby, wake up" he whispered. He slowly but surely woke up. Dan let out a quiet whine, but sat up. Phil handed him a plate, and sat down with his own. After they ate, he picked up the plates and kissed Dan before walking into the kitchen. When he got back and sat down, Dan turned and asked "Phil?" an answering hum came from Phil. "Kiss me?" 

"I did a minute ago, but okay" Dan smiled when Phil turned around. When they kissed Phil said "Mwah"

**Author's Note:**

> Ey if u wanna read my stuff on wattpad its TrashcanTreasure
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day\night <3


End file.
